Guardian Angel
by Saiyarra Atlante
Summary: Regina is revisiting old beliefs from easier times and starting to believe in them again after giving Robin Hood her heart to keep safe and protected. Revamped.


** This little one-shot is centered on Regina's musings. In this one-shot Regina is revisiting old beliefs from easier times and starting to believe in them again after giving Robin Hood her heart to keep safe and protected. **

** If someone else had this idea, I didn't know so don't accuse me of jacking it. Also, some spoilers are ahead.**

** Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

_** Guardian**__** Angel **_

When I was younger and more pure, I used to believe in guardian angels. That they would keep watch over you and lead you to your destiny. They could never go wrong and that everything they did was for some reason. You could not blame them for any predicament you landed yourself in because it was your choice to listen to them or not. All they did was merely give you options to choose from, it was up to _you _to pick the right one.

Well sometimes, anyways.

Sometimes you may not have a choice. Sometimes it was forced upon you but when you think it over, years later, you would never regret it.

Everyone had a guardian angel. But they weren't all in the same form. Some were literally angels, keeping watch over you. Those people had the luckiest life because when pain reared their ugly head on them, they would not be able to handle it. Others were human, and interfered directly in your life. That was the most common type. Some were the things that hurt you, just to get you to be the person you are today. It was like the saying 'what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger'. There are those unfortunate ones whose guardian angel comes with death because that is the only relief they have. They live the hardest life. The remaining population get them in mentors, friends, or true loves. Which is the one I experienced.

When I had met Daniel, I thought he was my guardian angel. That he had come to save me from the life my mother had been planning for me my whole life. But then he died. I then believed that this was something else from my guardian angel, that this was supposed to tell me something. I was right. My guardian angel offered me a choice: either let go of Daniel, and love again or I could spend the rest of my life hell-bent on revenge, reliving the memories of a love long gone.

When I chose revenge, I didn't understand the severity of my actions. And now, years later, I finally have. Back then I couldn't have blamed my guardian angel for my miserable life because it was my choice that led me to this point of my life. Yet I did blame my guardian angel and soon lost all faith in the concept that had accompanied me for the entirety of my childhood.

Now, many years and a life altering curse later, I regained that lost faith and realized that this was the path that my guardian angel wanted me to take. It just took a long time to realize it. It took Zelena's jealousy of me and losing Henry to lost memories that got me to realize the things that were in front of me. When I told Robin Hood to take care of my heart and when I saw Henry look past me, I realized it. If I listened to Tinkerbell that fateful day, maybe I wouldn't have gone through so much just to get Robin but then I wouldn't have gotten Henry or Roland. And I wouldn't give them up for anything. I may have made many bad choices but if the outcome would always be Robin, Henry, and Roland, and the rest of my family I would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

And now I also realized that I always had a guardian angel. First my beloved stable boy and now, my thief who managed to steal my darkened heart.

* * *

** Sorry for the really chizzy ending, as you can tell I'm not the best with them. The whole guardian angel concept is actually from me. I always believed in this so it was easy for me to write about. And I've met my guardian angel but have you? If I've made any mistakes just PM me and let me know. I would also love some reviews, if you don't mind. I feel like constructive criticism is needed on your path to becoming a good author. Now I'm just babbling so I'll just stop.**


End file.
